Everytime We Touch
by Bella Jett Swan Potter
Summary: Summary: Bella esta sentada en las escaleras de la biblioteca donde trabaja su novio, el es serio y se divierte muy poco, pero aun asi lo ama, ella le enseñara que se puede amar y divertir al mismo tiempo y no estar pegado en su trabajo


**Everytime We Touch**

**Summary: Bella esta sentada en las escaleras de la biblioteca donde trabaja su novio, el es serio y se divierte muy poco, pero aun asi lo ama, ella le enseñara que se puede amar y divertir al mismo tiempo y no estar pegado en su trabajo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son se Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia, y esta inspirada en la canción de Cascada "Everytime We Touch"**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Bella se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca de Forks, donde trabaja su novio, si novio, se llama Edward Masen, el es por decirlo de una manera PERFECTO, pero se la pasa pegado en su trabajo y no disfruta de la vida, Bella a tratado de demostrarle que se puede disfrutar de la vida y seguir trabajando, pero que se divierta un poco mas, pero el no le hace caso, aun recuerda el dia en el que se pelearon y desde ahí ya no volvieron a hablarse, el se apego mas a su trabajo si eso es posible, a ella le dolia que no le hablara, pero ella también tiene parte de culpa por haberlo presionado

_-Flashback-_

_Bella se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, se quedo de ver ahí con Edward a las 7:00 p.m, pero el ya estaba retrasado, se fijo en su reloj y se fijo que eran las 7:30, pero como la tonta enamorada que es decidió esperarlo_, _espero y espero, otra vez se fijo en el reloj y vio que marcaban las 8:00 y para colmo empezó a llover, ella decidida a volver a su casa, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, la lluvia mojaba completamente su cabello castaño y su ropa, ya que su chaqueta era muy delgada, cuando ya iba a llagar a la esquina del parque oyo que la llamaban_

_-¡BELLA!-dijo la voz que hacia que a ella se le acelerara el corazón, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, ahí en todo su esplendor se encontraba su novio, su cabello color cobrizo adquiria matices dorados bajo la luz de la farola de el parque, el en cambio venia corriendo, cuando llego a su lado la miro a los ojos_

_-Siento haber llegado tan tarde, es que en el trabajo me entretuvieron con unos libros-dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida_

_-¿Sabes?, siento que el trabajo te parece mas importante-dijo Bella, mirando sus ojos color dorado-marrón, que la dejaban sin aliento, pero en ellos, en ves de haber cariño como al principio que hablaba de su trabajo, se llenaron de enojo y un deje de desesperación._

_-¿Sabes? , al menos alguien de los dos se preocupa por su trabajo-dijo cada palabra con acido en su boca._

_A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero esas lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, retrocedió un paso como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada._

_-Tu sabes muy bien que ando buscando trabajo-dijo Bella tratando de controlar su voz para que no se le quebrara, tanto por el dolor como la rabia_

_-Pues no parece-dijo Edward con amargura _

_Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso_

_-Mira señor-me-importa-un-comino-lo-que-pase-con-el-mundo-me-importa-mas-mi-trabajo te tengo una noticia, no puedes pasar encerrándote en el trabajo, y para colmo, descargar tus frustraciones conmigo-a este punto le estaba dando en cara todo lo que me venia atormentando- debes empezar a divertirte, a este paso solo lograras hacerte mas daño, y por consecuente con mi-las lagrimas todavía no cesaban, pero eso no le importo- por favor, te lo pido Edward, deja de encerrarte en tu trabajo_

_-Tu no me entiendes, crei que me entendías, pero ya vi que no, eres igual que todas_

_-Y para colmo me dices, en pocas palabras zorra-dijo Bella, todavía llorando. Pero esta vez eran de rabia_

_-No, yo no te dije zorra-dijo Edward desviando la mirada, sabia que estaba mintiendo_

_-Mientes- le susurre_

_Me di media vuelta y segui caminando, pero lo que me dolió fue que no me siguiera_

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Bella estaba decidida, entraría ahí y le dejaría a Edward claros sus sentimientos, y ver si ellos eran correspondidos, afuera hacia un frio del demonio, pero suerte que traia su gabardina café que le llegaba un poco por debajo de la rodilla, debajo de ella traia una falda negra que le llegaba a 5 cm arriba de la rodilla, una blusa naranja de tirantes gruesos con un cinturón de cuero negro ancho, y para sus pies llevaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, también de cuero.

Decidida entro en la biblioteca, y como esperaba ahí se encontraba Edward con unos lentes en sus preciosos ojos color miel, su cabello color cobrizo estaba peinado hacia atrás, algo que se me hacia muy raro, por que su cabello siempre esta indomable, estaba vestido con un pantalón color caqui , una camisa de manga larga color blanco y un chaleco azul de cuadros blancos y rojos, Bella camino hacia el, cuando llego al frente del escritorio, Edward despego la vista de los papeles que tenia y la miro.

_-_Tengo algo que decirte_- _dijo Bella, caminando hacia donde se encontraban las estanterías de libros, y varias personas

Edward la siguió, todavía sorprendido, el creía que después de todo lo que le dijo le dejaria de hablar, pero como siempre Bella lo sorprendió, el estaba muy arrepentido de lo que le dijo a Bella aquella noche, pero como su orgullo se lo impedía, no hizo nada en tratar de remediarlo aquella noche en el parque cuando ella iba caminando hasta su casa, y lo peor de todo es que la hizo llorar, aunque sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, el sabia que estaba llorando, le dolió, si, pero le dolia mas que Bella lo alejara de su trabajo, el creía que Bella lo comprendía, el sabe que esta muy apegado a su trabajo, pero su orgullo de hombre no le permite que alguien le diga que hacer, y aunque le duela mucho, tampoco lo haría por Bella 

Bella, muy decidida se subió a una mesa y se quito la gabardina

-Bella, bajate de ahí-dijo Edward escandalizado

Bella no le hizo caso, y se puso a cantar:

**(escuchen la canción de Everytime We Touch de Cascada )**

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_(_Yo todavia escucho tu voz

cuando duermes junto a mi

yo todavia siento tu toque

en mis sueños

perdona mi debilidad

pero no se por que

sin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir)

Bella miro a Edward a los ojos

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_(_cada ves que nos tocamos

recibo este sentimiento

y cada ves que nos besamos

yo juro que puedo volar

no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido

quiero que esto dure

te necesito a mi lado

cada ves que nos tocamos

siento la estatica

y cada ves que nos besamos

alcanzo el cielo

no puedes sentir mi corazon latir lento

no puedo dejarte ir

te quiero en mi vida)

Edward en cambio, golpeaba la mesa y le decia que se bajara y como era de suponer, Bella lo ignoro

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I've cried_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_(_tus brazos son mi castillo

tu corazon es mi cielo

ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore

los buenos y malos momentos

hemos pasado por ellos

me haces subir cuando caigo)

Las personas que estaban ahi, en vez de molestarse, se pusieron a bailar, Edward cada vez mas desesperado, se fijo en el significado de la canción y sonrió. Después de todo Bella lo seguía amando

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Cna't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in_ _my life_

_(_cada ves que nos tocamos

recibo este sentimiento

y cada ves que nos besamos

yo juro que puedo volar

no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido

quiero que esto dure

te necesito a mi lado

cada ves que nos tocamos

siento la estatica

y cada ves que nos besamos

alcanzo el cielo

no puedes sentir mi corazon latir lento

no puedo dejarte ir

te quiero en mi vida)

Edward se subio a la mesa con Bella y le siguio la corriente, Bella sonrió y le agarro la mano

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_(_cada ves que nos tocamos

recibo este sentimiento

y cada ves que nos besamos

yo juro que puedo volar

no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido

quiero que esto dure

te necesito a mi lado)

-sabes, creo que tienes razón –dijo Edward sonriendo

-en que, si se puede saber-dijo Bella, pero ella ya lo sabia

-en que debo divertirme mas-dijo Edward, besando a Bella

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Edward dejo de trabajar tanto y disfruta de su vida con Bella, ya han pasado 7 años de ese acontecimiento y los dos están casados y tienen a 2 bellos niños: Marie y Anthony


End file.
